Hold on Tight
by YaoiRebellion
Summary: Naruto is a slave trying to keep his sanity, of course when Sasuke comes along, things don't go as planned, for more than one person. SasuNaru, one-sided OroNaru.


OK, so i was suddenly attacked by plot bunnies last night, and i just HAD to write this one, i think it will only be about 3-4 chapters, hopefully *fingers crossed*.

Sorry for not updating my other stories, but i havent been able to get to a computer and be able to write as my mum thought i was depressed and suicidal and i needed to go back to my shrink so my baby (that being my laptop) was taken from me, i am still able to tweet and do some facebooking thanks to my lil sis, but yeah, anywho im sure you dont want to listen my excuses and what not so here is the new story, hope it goes well!

**Warning- Mentions of Rape, OroNaru (though it wont be explicit...well at least i hope it isn't) there will be Yaoi GUYxGUY so if you are sensitive to it or just dont see the complete awesomeness of it, i suggest you click the back button or now, or forever hold on your peace. It is SasuNaru, so just hold out for it people.**

**Disclaimer** i do not own Naruto or the song by Velvet8ball - Hold on Tight, you will have to listen to it, becuase the lyrics are very, very hard to find gomen

www(dot)purevolume(dot)com/velvet8ball the song Hold on Tight

This is a prologue of sorts, so the next chapters will be longer.

I think that is about it, so please enjoy, and reviews are appreciated 3

* * *

You can't call your life easy, nor would you want to really. Being an orphan your whole life, and not knowing the feeling of being cared for or loved for, always, always on your own.

At the age of 4 was when you first found out that you were hated, not wanted. It was at the age of 7 that you first got attacked and beaten half to death. It was the age of 10 when you first got raped, and every year afterward was the same.

You hated your life, and hated so many other things. You have no friends, no one to protect you when you need protection, no one to offer you words of comfort, or a warm loving embrace to indulge upon, you barely had a home to return to. Not that you ever wanted to return home really, you knew someone was there waiting to take advantage of you in your weak and vulnerable state.

At the age of 13 was when you were kidnapped and sold into slavery, and it was at that point that you realised that all you were good for was other peoples pleasure and desire, and that you had no reason or purpose in life, and in that moment, when you were sold to a man with long black hair and snake yellow eyes that you didn't care what happened to you, because really no one would care.

A year has passed since you were bought and every night you were summoned by Orochimaru, your owner, and every night he would indulge upon your body, not that you felt anything, you've learnt to numb out your body and your mind.

A small part of you hoped that he would tire of you but no such luck, every night he would whisper into your ear how perfect your body is and how he will never let anyone else touch you, and try to hold back your tears because you would have liked to live a life were you can control it.

It's a Wednesday morning as you drag yourself out of Orochimaru's bed and grimace as the sticky cream coloured liquid oozed slowly and disgustingly down your leg and decide that it would be best to shower. Standing on shaky legs you stumble your way out of the room and head down into the basement to your bathroom, knowing that if you use Orochimaru's you would be punished.

The walk down the stairs in a painful experience, you grimace when pain flares from stepping in a certain way. You release a sigh of relief when you reach your room, and head straight to the shower to wash all the nights' previous acts away.

As the hot water hits your skin you hiss slightly. You allow the water to scald your skin, knowing it won't take the grime away but feeling better. Scrubbing your skin raw you turn off the water and just stand in the shower, liking the feeling of the small water droplets sliding down his red, abused skin.

You were bought back to reality when Kabuto, Orochimaru's secretary, I guess you could call him, told you, in a scathing tone, that Orochimaru wanted you in the main room in ten minute, dressed and proper. You snort inwardly, dressed and proper? How can you possibly be dressed and proper when all you owned was a pair of black pants and a barely wearable whit top? You don't mention it though and in ten minutes you're standing in front of Orochimaru, who eyed you calmly.

"Naruto-kun, an important person will be arriving soon and I want your presence here understood?" You frown slightly at this. Why would you need to be here? You nod none the less and Orochimaru nods approvingly.

Silence filled the room until Orochimaru cleared his throat, you look at him and immediately hold back from shuddering in revulsion at the lustful glint in his eyes.

"Come here my pet." You walk over, even though you don't want to. He motions for you to kneel and you do. "It seems I was not fully satisfied this morning," you glance at his crotch and noticed, that yes, there a bulge there and knew immediately what he wanted. "take care of it for me, before our guest arrives."

Nodding, already feeling your body go numb, you pull out his, already hard and weeping, erection. Lapping up the pre-cum on the tip, you take down half his length, wincing slightly as he harshly grabbed the back your hair and tug painfully. You move you head and use your tongue to bring his orgasm quicker. Above you, you heard him hiss in pleasure, and another painful tug on your hair and a thrust of his hips, caused all his length to enter your mouth. You were prepared though, as he does this often, but even though you knew you can't hold back the few tears that leak out of the corners of your eyes from the pain.

A few more shallow thrusts from his hips and one long hard suck from you and he came in your mouth, you swallow everything, because that's how he wants you to do it. You let his now soft length to slide from your mouth when a clearing of a throat calls your attention the entry way, and that was when you first saw him, tall, dark and sexy, Uchiha Sasuke.


End file.
